Itey's Future
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is about Itey.
1. Itey meet's Luci

Itey's Future  
  
Note: Someone wanted me to write how Luci, and Itey first met, so I am writting what happened.  
  
I was get'n ready for da' poka' game, I was look'n for me socks, I looked unda' da' bed, on da' udda' side of da' bed i found me socks, dey' were on da' feet of me brudda,"Snitch!"  
  
He turned around and faced me,"What?"  
  
I rolled me eye's at him,"Yous know what, give me those socks, they's mine."  
  
"Itey, you's have more den' one pair."  
  
"Well so do you's, Snitch!"  
  
"Yeah, I know dat' but these were already on da' bed."  
  
I grabbed a'nudda pair of sock's from da' stand next ta' da' bunk, afta' I put dem' on I went down stairs, den' sat in an empty seat next ta' Snitch, and Race,"So you ready ta' loose?"  
  
Race looked at me,"Are yous?"  
  
I rolled me eye's,"I neva' loose, unless Spot was play'n dat' is."  
  
During da' middle of da' game i happened ta' look towards da' front door, I couldn't believe what i was see'n, neva' in me life did I eva' see anythin' so beautiful, she had blonde hair, sparkleing blue eyes, and da' most beautiful smile i eva' seen, I just couldn't help look'n at her. I heard Race, and Snitch laugh'n at each udda',"What yous two laugh'n about ?"  
  
Race ignored me,"I am in," he set his money in da' center.  
  
Snitch did da' same thing.  
  
I watched Klopp's walk da' goil upstairs, i set me cards down on da' table, den' followed dem' in'ta da' goil's bunk room, I stood by da' door, I looked at Klopp,"Who's dis' Klopp's?"  
  
Da' goil looked up from what she was do'n, den' smiled,"Da' name's lucinda,"she walked towards me,"Who might yous be?"  
  
"Itey,"I went ta' walk towards Luci, but ended up trip'n on one of da' goil's shoes,"Dat' is what me friends call me,"I sat down on da' ground by where I had tripped, i looked up and saw da' goil smile'n down at me.  
  
She reached out her hand,"Let me help yous up."  
  
I reached for her hand,den' got to me feet, I neva' wanted ta' let go,"Nice ta' meet yous, as yous can see I already fallen for yous,"I grinned at her.  
  
She laughed,"Itey is dat' yous real name?"  
  
I looked at Klopp's who was by da' door already, den' I looked back at Luci, her blue eye's catch'n me own eye's,"Are yous gonna be a newsie?"  
  
She looked at me, den' down at her hand,"Do yous think dat' i would be'able ta' have me hand back, Itey?"  
  
I looked at me hand, still hold'n hers,"Do i have ta'?"  
  
Her cheeks turned a darka' color,"Well, what do you's plan on do'n?"  
  
I grinned,"Well how 'bout i take yous and, yous hand down stairs ta' meet da' rest of da' newsies."  
  
She squeezed me hand tighta',"Dat' would be great, is Itey yous real name?"  
  
When we got down stairs All da' guys stood up at da' table watch'n Luci. Brook, and Azrec, slapped der' boyfriend, almost at da' same time. Mush, who was Aztec's boyfriend, sat down and pulled Aztec on ta' his lap, and kissed her. Brook, who was Race's goil wasn't dat' forgive'n, but eventually Race sweet talked his way out'ta da' trouba' he sat him'self in.  
  
I couldn't get ta' sleep, so i got out of bed, den' went down stairs. When i reached da' bottom i saw Luci sit'n at da' taba alone,"Hey yous, couldn't sleep?"  
  
She smiled,"Nah, just ta' nervouse, dis' is me foist time be'n in a diffrent place."  
  
"So yous mind if i sat down wit' yous?"  
  
She shook her head,"So itey, how old are yous?"  
  
"I am fifteen, and yous?"  
  
"Thirteen,"she reached for me hand,"Yous and Snitch seem real close."  
  
The next couple of weeks we got ta' know each udda', I was fall'n for her, not fall'n like I did in da' room when we foist met, but butta'fly in da' stomach fall'n. I was meet'n her at da' lodg'n house ta' tell her dat' i was in love wit' her, Snitch was help'n me supposedly.  
  
"Snitch, yous need ta' be seriouse,"I was sit'n on da' bunk, wit' Snitch,"Luci, I need ta' tell yous somethin'."  
  
Snitch tried ta' do a goils voice,"Yeah, itey what is it?"  
  
i tried ta' not laugh,"Well yous know dat' we friends, well i want ta' be more den' dat' wit' yous."  
  
Snitch fluttered his eye lashes, den' he pretended ta' want ta' kiss me.  
  
I pushed him off da' bed,"Yous weird yous know dat' Snitch?"  
  
Snitch remained on da' floor laufg'n,"Yeah!"  
  
I walked out'ta da' hall, bump'n in'ta Luci,"Sorry Luci."  
  
She was in tears, she wrapped her arms around me neck.  
  
I took her in'ta da' sick room, hope'n ta' calm her down,"Luci, what happened?"  
  
She looked at me wit' her blue eye's,"I was attacked."  
  
I looked at her,"Who attacked yous?"  
  
She burried her head in me neck,"Two of dem', don't know der' names, theys from da' papa' ditribtion place."  
  
I realized who she had been ta;l'n 'bout,"Did theys ," I looked down at her hand in mine.  
  
She shook her head,"Nah, I fought dem' off of me, befoe they's got all da' way."  
  
I wrapped her tightly in arms,"I want yous ta' start sale'n wit' one of da' udda' newsies, da' Dalancy brudda's have a habbit of attack'n goils."  
  
She looked up at me,"Yous da' best guy eva',"her lip's caught mine,"Itey, I think I love yous!"  
  
I didn't want da' kiss ta' end, as we kissed i tilted her back slowly,"I love yous ta' Luci."  
  
A year afta' we startedf date'n, Luci. and I decided ta' make love for da' foist time, da' twp of us had neva' given our self ta' anyone before. Her and i were really nervouse dat' whole day, we couldn't look at each'udda wit'out turn'n red. Dat' night we made love for da' very foist time, falling asleep in each'uddas arms afta'. 


	2. Itey's New Future

Iteys's Future  
  
I sat der' next to Luci, in Central park, while I soaked the words inta' my brain, I must have heard Luci wrong, I looked over at her,"Are you sure?"  
  
She had tears in her eyes,"Itey, yes I am sure."  
  
I wrapped my arm around her,"Luci doll, we'll get through dis' yous and me, I held her tighter, I could feel her tears soaking through me shirt."  
  
Luci wrapped her arms around me, her warmness seemed ta' have dissapeeared, i held her tightly to keep her for shaking, she looked up at me,"Itey, i really didn't mean for dis' ta' happen, and i don't want yous ta' marry me out'ta guilt."  
  
I stopped her from continue'n,"I love you Luci, and i am go'n ta' love yous til' da' day we's die, and even afta' dat'."  
  
"I am only fifteen, I am to young ta' be a mudda," she burried her head in my neck.  
  
I kissed the top of her head,"I know we's young, I will take care of you's and dis' baby."  
  
I met Luci when she was thirteen, and I was fifteen, I knew that I was in love with her since da' foist time I saw her walk in'ta da' lodg'n house. I was there sitting with me brudda' play'n cards. I looked up and saw her beautiful smile, blonde hair, and sparkleing blue eyes. Right den' I knew I couldn't live wit' out her, I aked her ta' be me goil two weeks lata', and we's been tighta' den glue, on paper. She was the foist girl dat' I eva' gave me'self to, and I was her foist she told me afta' our foist time. Ta'day I sat der' wit' her close ta' me, both scared of da' life change'n event dat' took place, just from one of our many pleasurable nite's ta'getha'.  
  
I looked down at her in my arms, while sit'n on da' bench,"Hey, yous want ta' grab a bite at Tibby's?"  
  
She looked at at me and smiled,"Yeah, dat' sounds good."  
  
I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist,"Dis' is gonna be a great kid, yous know dat' we's could give dem' da' life dat' we's neva' had."  
  
She wrapped her arm around me waist,"We's gonna ba a family, da' three of us ain't we?"  
  
I smiled at her,"Yous mean da' four of us, 'memba Snitch, me brudda, of course yous do', yous slapped him when he took yous money, while play'n poka'."  
  
She laughed, her laughter made me heart melt,"Da' four of us, just hope yous brudda don't teach dis' kid how ta' rob' der' parents blind."  
  
I kissed the top of her head,"It's nice ta' hear you's laugh, Lucinda."  
  
She looked up at me,"I love da' way yous say me name like dat', Issaaz."  
  
"I say yous name in me sleep, at least dat' is what Snitch says, he kicks me everytime I say you name in me sleep yell'n, we's know her name Itey,"I laughed, Snitch and I share a bed since da' lodg'n house don't have enough bunks, I found out Snitch was me brudda' a year before Luci came.  
  
She laughed again.  
  
We walked in'ta tibbys and sat at da' table we's found Race,"Hey der' Race, are we's play'n poka' ra'nite?"  
  
Race smirked,"I hate play'n wit' yous and yous brudda, yous almost always win, and Snitch he try's ta' take what I do win."  
  
Luci, rolled her eye's,"Race, yous only like play'n when yous win, so is der' a game ta'nite?"  
  
I layed my arm around Luci's shoulder, den' looked at Race,"She's rite' yous know?"  
  
Race ignored me, and started ta' count his money,"Yous go'n ta' play ta'nite, Luci?"  
  
Luci stared at Race,"Nah," she stood up,"I am going ta' get back ta' da' lodging house,"she kissed me on da' cheek,"I will see yous lata' maybe, I ain't feel'n ta'good."  
  
I stood up,"I'll go wit' yous, I ain't dat' hungry, bye Race,"I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked towards da' lodg'n house,"What's da' matta'?"  
  
She looked at me,"I am pregnant dat's da' matta, and we's still ta' young ta' be in dis' situation,"we walked in'ta da lodg'n house, we were da' only ones der' 'side Klopp, who was prob'ly in his office,"I couldn't bare ta' hear any more 'bout Poka', and don't think anythin' else seems bareable, now dat' I ruined our life's,"she ran da' rest of da' way up da' stairs ta' da' goils bunk room.  
  
I didn't know what ta' do, so I went ta' Klopp's office,"Hey Klopp's."  
  
He smiled at me,"Oh, hey der' Itey, yous back from sale'n already?"  
  
"Yeah, can yous help me wit' find'n a'nudda job?"  
  
"Sure, but why do yous want a'nudda job, if yous can't afford ta' stay here, I will help wit' da' cost,"Klopp's sat down , den' gestured for me to sit across from him, which I did, he prob'ly could tell dat' wasn't why I wanted ta' get a'nudda job,"Itey, der' is somethin' else ain't der'?"  
  
I stood up, den' started ta' pace back and forth,"Klopp's I need ta' find a good job, so dat' I can take care of Luci, and da' baby, but I don't know where ta' began look'n, I neva' had ta' find a new job."  
  
Klopp's eye's widened,"Da', da', da' baby?"  
  
I looked down, rub'n da' back of me head,"Yeah, I got Luci pregnant."  
  
Klopp's walked ova' ta' me,"Luci's have'n a baby?"  
  
I just found out ta'day,"Dat' is why I need ta' find a new job, so dat' we could have a place ta' live,"I started ta' cry,"I love her Klopp's, and we's ain't neva' had a real family, we's can be each udda's family."  
  
Klopp's shook his head, then sat down,"Yous two could stay here."  
  
I looked at him, I felt as if I had just been punched, I am not da' type ta' want stuff handed ta' me on a silva' platta', I am a strong believa' in get'n somethin' me'self,"Klopp's, we's don't need yous ta' put sympathy on us, we's ain't kids, I can find me'self work, just thought yous would want ta' help us out,"I walked out of his office and went upstairs ta' da' goil's bunks.  
  
Luci was asleep on her bed, I went ova' next tas' her and layed down wrap'n my arm around her, she turned ta' face me and smiled.  
  
I leaned in and kissed her forehead,"We didn't ruin our life's doll, we just speed it up a few years, I was gonna marry yous no matta' what, I love yous."  
  
Klopp's walked in'ta da' bunks,"Hey yous two, I think we's gotta talk."  
  
I sat up on Luci's bed, so dat' I could beable ta' see him betta',"Yeah, Klopp's?"  
  
"I talked ta' me brudda' afta' yous left me office Itey, He said dat' he could yous an extra' loada' at da' shippment docks," Klopp's stared at me,"Now rememba' yous gotta think of yous family, now dat' yous have one."  
  
I was get'n ready ta' tell klopp's no, but I felt Luci reach her hand for mine,"Uh, yeah , okay Klopp's yous right, and sorry 'bout yell' at'chu,"I squeezed Luci's hand,"Ain't da' shipment docks in Brooklyn, dat' is where Skittery is work'n aint it?"  
  
Klopp's grinned,"Yeah, I got Skittery da' job at da' docks, wit' me brudda, i only reccomend da' newsies dat' I know are hard woiker's, just like Skittery, and yous,"Klopp's looked down at luci, who had fallen back asleep, den' he smiled,"Me brudda' will want ta' show yous in da' morn'n, so dat' he could show yous where ta' go, and get yous familiar wit' everythin'."  
  
I went ta' shake klopp's hand, but pulled him in'ta a quik hug,"Thanks."  
  
Klopp's looked at me again,"You's know i feel like a grand'da ta' da' old newsie's children, yous all feel like me own children, Itey, still van' believe yous have'n a baby, yous were one of da' only ones of da' boy's dat's been here ten years,"he sighed,"I known yous since yous was seven, yous were da' only one dat'' always woiked for what yous wanted with no help from anyone, so when yous came ta' me office want'n me help, I was surprised, dis ' da' foist time i saw a child in yous, so lost, and uncertain, but dtermined."  
  
I could feel my face turn red,"Klopp's, I think sometimes dat' yous know me betta den' i knwo me'self, 'cept for Luci, of course."  
  
"All da' foist round of newsies almost gone, 'cept for Snipe-shoota' , Pie eata' and Specs,"he walked to the door, sen' out da' room.  
  
I heard a pound'n from da' boy's bunks, I ignored it as i sat there watch'n Luci sleep, I layed der' beside her, feel'n her gentle breathin', den' I drifted off ta' sleep.  
  
******************Six Month's lata'***********************  
  
Here I was at da' dock's worry'n 'bout Luci, and hope'n da' baby wouldn't decide ta' come while was at woik. I looked at da' ring dat' was on me finga' and I thought of da' women who had da' match'n one on her own finga'. As soon as woik was out I ran all da' way home, when i walked in'ta da' small one bedroom apartment, I found Luci already set'n dinna on da' table.  
  
She waddled ova' ta' give me a kiss, dis' was very amuse'n how her flirtatiouse glide across a room, turned in'ta a waddle, but still I thought she was beautiful.  
  
"Hey Doll, I missed yous,"I wrapped my arms 'round her waiste.  
  
She discovered dat' I found her waddle amuse',"Isaac Crewgar, yous see it amuse'n ta' watch me walk like dis'."  
  
I tried ta' hold da' laughter in,"Only when yous do'n it, only yous make it beautiful."  
  
She threw a roll at me,"yous a lia' but i love yous,"she handed me my food, den' sat next ta' me, she went ta' da' room ta' look for somethin'.  
  
I heard a crashing sound, I ran ta' see what happened,"Lucinda, what's go'n on?"  
  
She sat on da' bed,"Da' baby, it's time!"  
  
i ran ta' da' recieva' on da' wall,"Hella' oprata' we's need Docta' Linding," fifteen minutes afta' hang'n up da' docta' was at da' apartment, in da' bedroom with Luci.  
  
An hour and a half lata' da' docta' came out an told me ta' go'n now, he left half an houra' afta Luci had the baby.  
  
I looked down at the small bundle,"Beautiful."  
  
Luci looked up at me,"Dis' is yous daughta' Danialla Rose Crewgar."  
  
I bent down and kissed dis' amazin' woman in front of me. 'I laughed as a thought crossed me mind,'Somethin' so beautiful, out'ta one pleasurable night.'  
  
Luci handed Danialla tp me,"Ain't she da' most beautiful goil."  
  
I looked over at Luci,"Nah, maybe da' second but not da' foist,"I sat on da' edge of da' bed admireing da' two women in me life.  
  
As for da' future, well me minds not set on dat,i plan on saberin' dis' moment dat' is happen'n now. 


End file.
